<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop You From Falling by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738572">Stop You From Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Julie and the phantoms compliant, Julie is the best, The boys are struggling, based during the show, someone give those boys a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are struggling with being back in the real world. They’re struggling to adjust to the changes, struggling with the fear and anxiety but Julie is there to keep them grounded</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop You From Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey sooo this is my first ever Julie and the phantoms fic and I’m very .... very nervous !! </p><p>I decided to pair this anonymously as I want to keep my account on here solely for my works for a certain fandom buuuut if I choose to write more for Jatp, I might make a separate  ao3 account !!! </p><p>Hope you all enjoy !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The soft strum of the guitar situated in Luke’s lap and the low tone of the bass Reggie had across his front as he lay on the ground filled the silence of the studio. The room was quiet as Alex sat on the couch beside Luke, his leg shaking due to him being unable to stay still. He fidgeted with his hands, softly picking at the skin around his fingers as he sat. Luke sat strumming his guitar, picking at the skin of his chapped lips with his teeth as Reggie stared at the ceiling, his eyes unfocused as he day dreamed. </span>
</p><p>The boys had been struggling. It had been two days since they randomly appeared back in the “real world” and it had been a big shock to their systems. One minute they had died and the next they were standing in their studio, twenty five years in the future. There was the whole “coming to terms that were now ghosts” thing to deal with … obviously but adjusting to the world as it was now compared to what they remembered was also a lot. </p><p>It was clear to everyone that Alex was struggling, there was no denying it. He hadn’t been able to chill since they arrived and still he was a walking ball of anxiety. The change was hard on him and it was clear to see. They had tried their best to calm him, tell him they’ll figure it all out and they’ll become accustomed to this future world and yes …. it did help, the anxiety was still there. </p><p>Reggie was also struggling but on a more subtle level than Alex. He was quieter than he usually was when he was alone, putting on his perky and confident act once anyone confronted him. He didn’t think they had noticed but he was zoning out a lot more, getting lost in his thoughts as he too tried to get used to this new world they had found themselves living in. </p><p>Luke was the one who was trying to stay strong and not let his worries and nerves show. He calmed Alex down whenever he got overwhelmed. He brought Reggie back from his daydreams and took his mind off his thoughts for as long as he could. Luke was doing his best to be the anchor the boys needed to stop them from sinking too far into their thoughts and drowning in them. </p><p>As much as he was putting on this “I’m fine” front, the change had been a lot for him too. He too had just become a ghost, finding himself in this new world which was a lot different to what he was used to. Finding himself in a world where he had no idea what had happened in their twenty five year absence. It was a lot but Luke hid his worries, hid his thoughts about why they were here, why after so long they were back. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The three boys were still sitting in the same positions when Julie arrived home from school. She dumped her stuff in her room before making a beeline towards the studio. She walked down the steps, expecting to be met by drums banging, guitars so loud the windows shook but she was met by the exact opposite. </p><p>She pushed the door open and walked in to the boys dispersed around the room, instruments and drumsticks discarded beside them as they all stared into space. She cleared her throat, hoping to get their attention as their heads turned slowly to face her. Their faces were neutral but their eyes showed worried thoughts and fear. She closed the door behind her, making sure no one had followed her before she made her way towards them. </p><p>“Hey guys …. what’s up? You all look …. down?” She added, sitting herself on the ground at Reggie’s feet. They all sat up slowly, Luke and Alex melting into the back of the couch whilst Reggie flopped against the edge of the table. They didn’t speak straight away, sharing glances at each other as they figured out what to say. Eventually Luke was the first to talk, breaking the silence that had once again filled the usual crazy atmosphere of the studio. </p><p>“It’s just …. it’s been …” he paused for a second, getting his words together before trying again. “It’s just been a lot getting our heads around ….. all of this” he started, waving his hands around as he gestured to everything that had happened. “A few days ago we were gone, didn’t exist and now suddenly …. suddenly we’re ghosts … living in the real world, so long after we died …. it’s just a lot to take in”. He stopped letting his drop a little. </p><p>The other boys nodded in agreement, allowing Julie to know that’s why they were all so glum. She didn’t reply straight away, taking in what Luke said and making sure she chose her words correctly before answering. After a minute or so she spoke up, leaning forward a little as all the boys turned to look at her. </p><p>“I don’t know what it’s been like for you … finding yourselves dumped in a world so different to the one you left …. wondering why and having to try get your head around it. It must be real hard and I can’t imagine how stressful it’s been but …. look at the positives”. She paused as the boys looked at her again, looks of curiosity on their faces. “You’ve been given a chance to come back in some shape or form to the real world, you’ve been given another chance to be around your love …. music. Focus on that, you can play music again. Create again …. figuring out why you’re here, it’ll come eventually, learning about what the world is like now, you’ll get to learn about it as time moves on …. just try to take it one step at a time, don’t let it get to you”. </p><p>She stood up, walking over to sit on the edge of the couch beside Alex, draping an arm on the back of the couch. “Enjoy doing what you love again after so long and the rest ….. we’ll figure it out … together”. She stopped, looking at all the boys and was relieved to see smiles across all of their faces. A light of hope and relief in their eyes. She noticed Alex let out a sigh, possibly a release of all his stress he had been holding in. She noticed Reggie relax a little, the tension in his shoulders disappear as he sat up. </p><p>She then turned to Luke. He had a smile on his face, a genuine one. He didn’t look so …. so stressed like he had when she came in. The worry he had built up inside of him had drifted away, leaving the carefree Luke she had noticed in replace. She threw a smile his way which he reciprocated before he began to speak. “Thanks Julie … really thank you, it’s been a wild two days but you’ve been amazing”. Julie found her smile grow, her cheeks began to heat and a possible pink tint became slightly visible. </p><p>“It’s no biggy…… so who wants to have a little jam then?” She replied and the usual chaos of the studio appeared once more. Laughs and chatter filled the room as the boys jumped up, grabbing their instruments and getting themselves ready. Julie may not know the boys that long, the boys may not know Julie that long but they all knew that the one thing that could help them through anything was this. </p><p>Creating music … together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo that was my first Jatp work !! </p><p>I hope you all enjoyed it and I’d love to hear what you thought so please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it !! </p><p>Hopefully I’ll write a bit more of these characters in the future as I love them all so much !! </p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>